hexerfandomcom-20200215-history
Benutzer Diskussion:DiamondDove
Archivierte Diskussionen Literaturstellen Ergänzung von Literaturstellen @Petra: Habe während der Überarbeitung der Kategorien gesehen, dass von Game_widow sehr schöne Literaturnachweise im engl./poln. Wiki existieren. Die habe ich schon angefangen, in den dt. Romanen zu suchen und in den entsprechendendt. Wiki-Artikeln zu ergänzen. Ich merke mir das mal als weitere "Fleißarbeit" vor. DiamondDove 12:00, 13. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Habe gesehen, dass im poln. Wikia eine Vorlage für Literaturzitate (Inlay) existiert. Damit erhält man im Text ein Popup mit drei Eingabefeldern (zitierter Text, Quelle, Seite). In der Vorlage sind Sapkowski's Werke als Abk.+Vw enthalten - die Literarturstelle kann damit schnell und einheitlich formatiert in die Artikel eingebunden werden. Versuche, diese Vorlage auch ins dt. Wikia einzubinden und nutzbar zu machen. DiamondDove 12:29, 13. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :erledigt am 17.4.2010 mit der Vorlage:Zitat --DiamondDove 19:07, 21. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Überarbeitung The Witcher: Versus PMfromPetra: Was aber dringend mal aktualisiert werden muss, ist Witcher Versus http://hexer.wikia.com/wiki/The_Witcher:_Versus Ich hab's seit der Beta nicht mehr gespielt. Du kannst die englischen Texte vom Witcher Wiki übersetzen und eigene Erfahrungen einfließen lassen. (...) Abgleiche, ob das was da steht, noch Gültigkeit hat. (...) ne optische Anpassung zu den neuen Bildern ist ja schon mal was. PMfromDiamondDove: Bin jetzt schon besser durchgestiegen. Teile aus den Details sind aktuell, bei anderen habe ich in der Versus-Hilfe andere Infos gesehen. Bin gerade noch dabei alles zu ordnen. Versuche, auf der dt. Versus-Diskussionsseite den aktuellen (Wissens)Stand zusammenzufassen und um die Gültigkeit der Infos, auch der der verlinkten Seiten, zu ergänzen. (...) Vielleicht haue ich Granjow oder jemand anderen an, der bereits mal an den dt. Versus-Seiten dran war und noch spielt... Wegen der Screenshots muss ich ja eh die engl. nehmen. Evtl. hilft mir ja 56236, sofern es keine aktuellen auf den engl. Seiten zu Mitnutzung gibt. Für manche braucht man ja auch ein bestimmtes Level, um die im Spiel überhaupt sehen und schießen zu können. Prinzipiell finde ich die Anordnung der Kapitel nicht so glücklich. Aber es scheint wenig sinnvoll, hier von der engl. "Vorlage" abzuweichen. Obwohl... die engl. Hauptseite sieht ja auch etwas anders aus als die dt... Mal sehen, ob mir hier noch was schlaues einfällt. ;) DiamondDove 12:13, 13. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ergänzung des Artikels "Artbook" Ich möchte noch ein paar Scans von Bildern aus dem Artbook machen und noch ein paar Texte daraus im Artikel ergänzen, vglb. dem Monsterbuch-Artikel. DiamondDove 12:16, 13. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Redaktionssitzung Servus Sag einmal... gibt's im Wiki etwas, wo man eine Diskussion mit alen aktiven Wiki Mitarbeitern abhalten kann? So'n Art Pinwand/Message 4all? Ich will nämlich ne Aufgabe/Anfrage an alle stellen: Wer will die neue Sektion/Kategorie "The Witcher 2 Xbox 360" übernehmen? Also sämtliche Information zusammentragen usw. Und... Wer kann unsre Hauptseite im Layout der Englischen anpassen? Petra Silie 16:28, 19. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :Hi Petra, :also für so eine Diskussion und Aufgabenverteilung resp. -ausschreibung kann ich mir nur das Forum vorstellen. Das müsste man dann aber auch präsent auf der Hauptseite propagieren. Für Live-Absprachen gab es ja mal eine integrierte Chat-Funktion, wo ich aber nicht weiß, wo die abgeblieben ist (müsste es aber eigentlich noch/wieder geben). :Die Hauptseite kann ich umbauen (hab ja schon ein wenig gebastelt und TW2-Sachen ergänzt, mehr wollte ich dann aber ohne Absprache auch nicht ändern). Nur das oben mit dem Drop-Down, das kann glaube ich nur ein User mit höheren Berechtigungen als ein Bürokrat, weil das imo ein Eingriff in die CSS-Vorlage ist. Game Widow? :»» Dove «« 17:29, 19. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :@Petra: Bin fast fertig mit der Hauptseite (Umstellung auf engl. Vorlage), muss nur noch die Bücher verlinken (dt. Übersetzungen). Denke, dass ich das morgen schaffe. :Weitere Infos zu den Besonderheiten der dt. Version der Hauptseite schreibe ich dann auch entsprechend morgen dazu. :) :»» Dove «« 21:38, 20. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ::@Petra: So, Hauptseite ist fertig. Hoffe, es ist so geworden, wie du es dir vorgestellt hast ^^ ::Mit der XBox-Geschichte kann ich leider nicht dienen, werde mich vorerst weiter um die Waffen kümmern. ::»» Dove «« 09:45, 21. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Hi Dove, irgendwie hab ich gar nicht mitbekommen, dass du hier fleißig am antworten bist -.- bekommt man nicht auch ne notification, wenn es ne reply zu ner hinterlassenen Diskussion gegeben hat? Ich hab nur mit'n mal gesehen, dass die Main geändert war. Und auch das nur zufällig, weil ich die Seiten, die ich bearbeite, mit nem direkten Link ansteuere. Also, ich find die Main gut gelungen :keks: Das mit der "Redaktionssitzung" ist natürlich schade. Ich weiß nicht, ob das Forum den Sinn erfüllt, den ich mir vorstelle. Es bringt ja nix, wenn ich da nen Thread reinstelle "Wer möchte die Kategorie TW2 Xbox übernehmen?" und niemand kuckt ins Forum, weil keiner weiß, dass es existiert. Ich müßte dann alle aktiven Witcher Wikianer anschreiben und informieren, dass es dieses "Redaktionsforum" gibt... *grübel* sollte vlt. nicht sooo aufwändig sein, denk ich. Petra Silie 11:30, 23. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :Na, wenn man das Forum so schön oben in den DropDown nehmen kann, wie im engl. Vorbild, dann ist es etwas präsenter. Eine andere Lösung fällt mir aktuell nicht ein. Ansonsten müsste man alles über die eigene Talkpage machen, und das ist auch nicht besser. :Danke übrigens für den Keks ;) Die Benachrichtigung bei Antworten gibt's denke ich nur, wenn du die Seite beobachtest ... :So, ich geh jetzt mal Put Put begrüßen. Neue Mitschreiberlinge sind ja grad gut gefragt hier ^^ :»» Dove «« 23:00, 25. Jun. 2011 (UTC) erl: The Witcher 2 Kapitel Sag mal, gib es schon eine einheitliche Formulierung für die Kapitel in TW2? :D Sowas wie Kapitel 2 bei TW1. Fiel mir grad so ein, als ich eben was in den News gemacht habe. Petra Silie 16:25, 19. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :Ich denke schon, zumindest wenn man sich an den Bezeichnungen im Spiel orientiert. Dort wird mit "Akten" gearbeitet, somit hab ich Kategorien wie The Witcher 2 Akt 1 usw. vergeben (s. bspw. beim Kayran). Benutzer:LSKwolf hingegen hat schon versucht, nach dem alten Schema zu arbeiten, und hat die Seite "Kapitel 1 (The Witcher 2)" angelegt. Das ist aber auch bislang die einzige Seite ihrer Art ... :Dass ich bisher keine solchen Artikel erstellt hab, hatte auch mit dem witcher-wiki zu tun, weil dort seit TW2 offensichtlich weniger Seiten geschrieben werden, sondern vieles nur noch über Kategorien zusammengestellt bzw. erfasst wird. Schau dir das dort mal an, dann wird dir das sicher auch auffallen. Stellt irgendwie ein kleines Problem für uns dar, weil wir den Umbau nicht wie die witcher-wikianer schon vor TW2 gemacht haben, sondern das erst jetzt machen (können), wenn überhaupt, denn wir haben so gut wie keine Autoren ... :Für TW1 lassen wir es natürlich so wie es ist, wäre ja schade um die Texte; für TW2 hingegen wäre es wegen der Interlanguage-Links imho passend, das auch so wie im Basis-Wiki auf die Kategorien zu reduzieren. Inhaltlich ist das ganz klar ein Einschnitt - kann man höchstens noch auf die "todo-Liste" setzen, wenn wir mal weitere ausdauernde Mitschreiberlinge kriegen ... :Was ist deine Meinung dazu? :btw: Hab mir auch im witcher-wiki angeschaut, wie die dort mit den Aufgaben verfahren. So wie ich das sehe, arbeiten die überhaupt nicht mit dem Forum (das ist komplett leer), sondern offenbar nur über ihre Talkpages und Blogs ... :»» Dove «« 07:37, 20. Jul. 2011 (UTC) TW2 quests Would it be helpful if i started stubs of the missing quests with the format you use? (I'd only be able to add section headings and the journal entry, but i could do that much. Let me know — Game widow (talk) 12:05, 26. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :Also, please verify the German on Riannon (The Witcher 2), please and thanks! — Game widow (talk) 16:16, 27. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :: Riannon ::If you want, you can use a new category like "verify" or the existing Kategorie:Cleanup for collecting wishes like this. ::The format of the missing quests I have to discuss first with Petra. Hope you can still wait a little while :) ::»» Dove «« 20:41, 27. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :::Of course i can wait :) and sure, i'll put stuff like that in Cleanup — Game widow (talk) 20:14, 28. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :@Game Widow, sure you can create the TW2 quest pages and use the current format / design which is already used in English and other Witcher wikies. I think it should be all in the same design. If someone reads the English version but then notices it’s already in his/her native language available you don’t have to “study” a new lay-out or format. I don’t mind if Dove and me then verify your articles. Petra Silie 09:34, 29. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Platige Image Kuckstu dir mal Platige Image an... hast du eine bessere Idee, wie die Videos sinnvoller dargestellt werden können? Mir gefällt das nicht soooo, hab aber auch keine Ahnung, wie man das schicker coden könnte. Und... warum sieht man den Video Clip zu "The Plusiaks" nicht? Die URL stimmt http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-jHCKCh6kUw Du kannst darin rum editieren wie du willst ;) Petra Silie 21:33, 20. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :Über eine "sinnvollere" Darstellung mach ich mir mal Gedanken, vllt. zweispaltig? :Der Link zu den Plusiaks war unvollständig, jetzt geht's (es fehlte ein klitzekleines Minus im Namen) ;) :»» Dove «« 22:26, 20. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Das war aber wirklich ein sÄhr kleines Minuszeichen, grad mal'n Fliegendreck :-D Danke! 2-spaltig wäre ne Option. Dann müßten die Videos wohl etwas kleiner, sonst sieht's so gequetscht aus? Petra Silie 20:50, 21. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :Ich habs mal mit Tabellen probiert, weil der CSS "columns" nur die Videos mehrspaltig gemacht hätte, aber die Beschreibungstexte dann rausgerissen worden wären. Sowat macht man eigentlich nicht in Tabellen, sieht aber imho ganz vernünftig aus jetzt. Schau's dir mal an :) »» Dove «« 22:02, 22. Mär. 2012 (UTC) erl. Letzte Aktivitäten Problem Das Problem wurde (dank deiner Aufmerksamkeit) sofort behoben. Wir müssen aber das nächste Update abwarten. (Nächsten Mittwoch) damit es auch live ist. Grüße, Mira84 20:08, 8. Mär. 2013 (UTC) :Besten Dank schon mal. :) Bei der Suche nach den letzten Aktivitäten bin ich auf sog. "Markierungen" gestoßen. Was ist das, wozu setzt man es ein und was ist "tor"?»»Dove«« (Diskussion) 20:22, 8. Mär. 2013 (UTC) ::Diese Spezialseite zeigt an alle Bearbeitungen die mit einem TOR-Tag markiert worden sind. TOR ist ein Typ von Web-Proxy. Wikia bietet es meistens an wegen Ländern wo politische Repressionen an der Tagesordnung sind. Kurz zusammengefasst, du wirst sie kaum brauchen:) Grüße, Mira84 22:00, 8. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Frage Ich wollte dich Fragen ob es in Ordnung wäre den Blogpost über das Englishe Witcher Wiki von der Hauptseite zu entfernen. Wir wollen die Community nicht wirklich mit solchen Sachen belästigen. Sie sollen die Zeit auf dem Wiki genießen. Was meinst du? Ich rede nur von der Hauptseite, nicht davon, den Blog zu löschen. Grüße, Mira84 23:38, 8. Mär. 2013 (UTC) :Ein bisschen komisch ist die Frage aber schon, oder? Bisher hat sich noch keiner beschwert, wer sollte sich also belästigt fühlen? Da du mich fragst, meine ich, er darf bleiben wo er ist. Grüße zurück, »»Dove«« (Diskussion) 21:09, 9. Mär. 2013 (UTC) ::Erstmal, danke für deine Antwort. Es gibt 2 Probleme mit dem Blog, und zwar: 1. Der Titel ist irreführend. (Das englischsprachige Hexer-Wiki ist immer noch bei Wikia) und 2. Laut unserer AGB, können keine direkte Links zu externen Seiten (Werbung) angegeben werden. Wie ich es schon zuvor geschrieben habe, kann der Blogpost erhalten bleiben, aber in dem Fall muss die URL weg und der Titel verändert werden. Des Weiteren wollte ich dir mitteilen, dass wir durchaus deinen Frust verstehen können und wir arbeiten zur Zeit an neuen Richtlinien, die es dann erlauben werden alle Karten (die früher wegen Nacktheit verboten wurden) anzuzeigen. Ich würde mich auch mal gerne mit dir im Chat unterhalten und auf alle deine Fragen antworten. Natürlich wenn du das möchtest, oder überhaupt Fragen hast. ::Grüße, Mira84 19:10, 12. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Warum nicht gleich so? Nicht um den heißen Brei herumreden :) Ich bin kein Entscheidungsträger hier, nur ein Co-Admin. Als Kontaktperson oder auch "Mittler" darfst du mich jedoch gern wegen dem Blogpost auf einen Chat einladen, Skype, ICQ, Freenode IRC, ganz nach Belieben, sofern nach 20:30 Uhr. Da findet sich sicher eine adäquate Lösung. Doch wegen der anderen Dinge, da hätten sich eher die Amis zucken sollen, da ist der Zug bereits abgefahren; das offizielle englische Wiki ist dupliziert und wird aktiv erweitert - ein dt.sprachiger Teil wird dort eingerichtet werden, mit oder ohne uns. Ich hatte es schon mal gesagt: wir haben hier nicht die maßgeblichen Probleme, und alles andere händle ich persönlich flexibel. Besten Gruß, »»Dove«« (Diskussion) 19:33, 12. Mär. 2013 (UTC) ::Ich danke herzlich. Wie wäre es mit Morgen nach 20:30? Wie können den Hexer-Chat benutzen. Geht das in Ordnung? Grüße, Mira84 19:36, 12. Mär. 2013 (UTC) :::Zeit ist gebongt, einer der genannten Channels wäre mir jedoch lieber als der Hexer-Chat. »»Dove«« (Diskussion) 22:28, 12. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Unser gestriger Chat hatte folgendes Zwischenergebnis: #Da der Titel des besagten Blogposts unerwünscht ist und mir aber keine bessere Alternative zur Umbenamsung eingefallen ist, muss der Eintrag wohl von der Hauptseite raus. Könnte ggf. durch Umkategorisierung oder wie auch immer passieren. #Der zweite Punkt war das Entfernen der Verlinkung zu Curse's gamepedia in selbigem Blogpost, der Text als solcher dürfte bleiben. Habe das Petra mitgeteilt und warte jetzt auf ihr Feedback, um die Änderungen umzusetzen bzw. einen anderen Lösungsvorschlag zu hören. »»Dove«« (Diskussion) 21:36, 14. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Hallo Dove, hat sich hier irgendwas getan? Grüße, Mira84 22:56, 20. Mär. 2013 (UTC) :Nein, noch nicht. »»Dove«« (Diskussion) 21:42, 21. Mär. 2013 (UTC) done Fehler mit dk. Interlanguage Link Also ich habe dir Versprochen mich heute darum zu kümmern. (http://hexer.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer_Diskussion:Weas-El#dk-Interlanguage-Link_l.C3.A4uft_quer) Hab ich auch gemacht. Das Problem wird beim nächsten Update behoben. Grüße, Mira84 21:04, 14. Mär. 2013 (UTC) :Super, besten Dank! Scheint, ich bin hier der Bugchecker ^^ Egal, 3 Fehler in drei Jahren, das ist echt nix. Hauptsache, es wird gefunden und behoben. CU, »»Dove«« (Diskussion) 21:19, 14. Mär. 2013 (UTC) ::Okay, war kein techn. Fehler, sondern ein Kürzelfehler » anstelle von dk muss es da heißen, das ist das Sprachkürzel für Dänisch. »»Dove«« (Diskussion) 15:15, 21. Mär. 2013 (UTC)